There is disclosed in my co-pending patent application, filed, Sept. 16, 1981, U.S. Ser. No. 302,807, for Hydrogen Generator, a hydrogen gas generating system. The apparatus comprises a pressure tight enclosure for a water bath having immersed therein an array of plates. The hydrogen and oxygen atoms are disassociated from the water molecule by the application of a non-regulated, non-filtered, d.c. voltage/current limited potential to the plates having natural water pass therebetween. The plates, as well as the housing, are non-oxidizing, non-corrosive, non-reactive, and of similar material. The upper portion of the container is a hydrogen/oxygen storage chamber for maintaining a predetermined level of pressure.
In my co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 411,977, for, Controlled Hydrogen Gas Flame, filed, Aug. 25, 1982, there is disclosed a hydrogen gas burner. The nozzle in the burner is connected to the storage area or gas collection chamber via an appropriate line. The port in the nozzle has an opening of a controlled size and configuration, related to the size of the flame and the temperature and velocity of the burning gas mixture.
Also, in my co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 367,051, for Electrical Particle Generator, filed Apr. 4, 1982, there is disclosed an electrical generating system that is utilized in combination with the aforesaid hydrogen/oxygen generator.